


christmas at godric's hollow

by MavenMorozova



Series: short & sweet [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fade to Black, Ficlet, Fluff, Godric's Hollow, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Multifandom Gift Exchange 2020, One Shot, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova
Summary: James and Lily prepare for Christmas in their first winter in snowy Godric's Hollow.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: short & sweet [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024618
Kudos: 6





	christmas at godric's hollow

**Author's Note:**

> for Lauren (@pictures-over-words). Merry Christmas darling!
> 
> note: i did the postcard art myself, so it's not great:P but the potters wish you a merry Christmas as well!!  
> written for the multifandom gift exchange that i ran with sakeenah (@scxundress) on tumblr.

It was snowing in Godric’s Hollow when James returned from Padfoot’s. In his arms was a large bundle of assorted gifts he had picked up at Hogsmeade on the way home, bags hanging from either side stuffed with candies and trinkets, and a large package in his hands. It was difficult for him to trek through the snow that had built up along the road as he made his way to the house that he and Lily shared, but he managed, giving out a large sigh when he reached the front doorstep. “Honey, can you get the door?”

Lily grinned from inside the window. James’s voice was loud; it carried well, and while James always insisted this was a good thing, she couldn’t help but make fun of him for it. All James could do when she gave him that ‘look’ was roll his eyes and tuck his arms comfortably around her.

Right now, though, he could admit that he was magnifying his voice magically, if just a little so that Lily could hear him through the glass.

She opened the door for him with a smile, eyes lighting up at his arms laden with packages. “Are these all for me, Potter?”

James scoffed. “You wish, Ev-Potter.”

Lily raised an eyebrow at his slip. They had just married this year, and the increasing tensions with the so-called Death Eaters were getting stronger and more potent, but old times had continued to keep them happy, or at least as happy as newlyweds could be. “I’m your wife, James,” Lily said in reply. Her voice came out all silky, and if James could have kissed the sound of it, he would have.

“Yeah,” he replied, a smirk creeping onto his face. “You’re my wife.”

Lily let out a snort of laughter, prancing away into the dining room. “Bring those gifts over here, husband. We can wrap together and listen to Christmas music.”

James did just that, setting down the large package that, coincidentally, was for Lily under the tree, and bringing the bags hanging on his arms to the dining table. She was waiting there, fingers drumming in mock-impatience on the old wood. This table had been his parents’ before they moved in. It made him happy thinking about it, the summers that Sirius had spent with them, the memories… James couldn’t help but smile at the thought.

“What are you grinning like a fool at?” Lily asked him as she waved her wand, Summoning the wrapping paper easily. The first roll she began to use was a deep navy covered in little stars and snowflakes. It was beautiful, simply put. _Just like her_ , James couldn’t help but add in his head.

“Just...old times,” he replied softly, a hint of sadness in his voice. He took out a large book he knew that Remus wanted, pointing his wand at the wrapping paper. “Remember when Padfoot found out we were dating secretly?”

Lily grinned in acknowledgment, but she quickly shot out her hand, pressing down on James’s wrist that held his wand. “I want to wrap them like muggles,” she said softly. “Please.”

“Sure!” James said easily, but he soon realized that his talk had been cheap. Five minutes later, he still hadn’t managed to wrap Moony’s stupid book—shaped like a rectangle, for Merlin’s sake!—and Lily had already wrapped six gifts.

“I’m a failure!” James cried dramatically at the sight of her perfect stack, slumping back in his chair. “Can’t we please use magic?”

Lily gave him a familiar look, eyebrows set in an unimpressed line.

James stared evenly back.

“Fine!” she finally relented, throwing her hands up in the air and rising from her chair, walking briskly around the table to stand behind James. “Such a baby.”

James fought the urge to roll his eyes again. She couldn’t see his face now, but his eyes were full of mischief. He let Lily take his hands in hers, the two of them folding the decorated paper together, finally securing the present with a small bit of tape.

When they’d finished, he spun around, nearly knocking her off her balance if he hadn’t grabbed her around the waist and pressed his lips to hers. “My love, _hello_.”

“ _James_!” she whined, clearly not as annoyed as she was pretending to be. A grin was slowly stretching across her lips, and she kissed him wickedly in response, hands running up into his messy black hair. “Oh, James.”

When he pulled her closer, pushing aside a few of the already-wrapped gifts with an arm so that he could lift her onto the table, Lily sighed. “Was this your plan all along?”

“Perhaps,” James murmured between kisses. “You’re just so beautiful, Mrs. Potter, I couldn’t help it.”

He expected a negative reaction of his use of the formality, but there was nothing but more excitement as Lily’s arms ran along the hem of his shirt, pushing the thick sweater-like material up and over his head.

“And was this your plan?” he asked her.

“Perhaps, Prongs,” she echoed. He could feel her smile against his lips as they continued.

“Maybe we should—”

Lily laughed, a loud, raucous sound. “Yeah.” She pulled away, hopping off the dining room table with grace and pulling on his hand. “We can finish this later, yes?”

Her green eyes glinted as she led him up the stairs, and they both laughed as James slammed the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, hope you enjoyed! stay safe everyone<3
> 
> comments are always appreciated:)


End file.
